¿Solo un sueño?
by Luna S. Van Kurt
Summary: Creo que el titulo lo dice todo, LokiXMayura lime


Un viejo fanfic q encontré por ahi, espero sea de su agrado

-...- dialogos

-"..."-pensamientos

* * *

**¿SOLO UN SUEÑO?**

-Muchas gracias detective mayura- agradecía un anciano a mayura

-No tiene porque agradecerme es mi trabajo- mayura llevaba puesto una blusa azul marino con una falda de igual color con una capa y sombrero tipo el gato detective y en la mano traía una lupa.

-me las pagaras detective mayura- se quejaba un fantasma ¿un fantasma? Si un fantasma mientras la policía se lo llevaba.

-Todos dicen lo mismo- dijo mayura confiada- bueno me voy tengo que seguir resolviendo misterios-

Mayura caminaba por la ciudad alegre, buscando misterios, hasta el cielo se torno negro y pudo oír una voz.

-todos te abandonaran, estas sola mortal- dijo en un tono que hizo que a mayura se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-Eso no es cierto ¡no estoy sola!- reclamó mayura-¿Quién eres?

-Solo digamos que soy tu peor pesadilla- la misteriosa voz comenzó a reír y mayura cayo en un lugar oscuro y tenebroso

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor y se encontró con la figura de su madre-¿Mamá?-

-Lo siento mayura, pero debo partir- la madre de mayura le dio la espalda y desapareció entre las sobras.

-¡Mamá! No te vayas… por favor… - mayura se hecho de rodillas y estaba a punto de llorar cuando - mayura levanto un poco su cara y vio a su compañeros kotaro y narugami-¿kotaro, narugami son ustedes?

-Daidouji, lo siento pero tengo que irme- kotaro también desapareció en las sombras.

-Yo también- narugami desapareció de igual modo mayura estaba entristeciéndose cada vez mas en aquel raro lugar, esta vez mayura al echar otro vistazo en busca de una salida se encontró con su padre.

-¿papá? Que bueno que estés aquí- mayura comenzaba a sentirse mejor, pero luego volvió a sentirse sola y triste.

-Perdón mayura, pero me voy- al igual que su madre y kotaro dio media vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad.

-¡papá! No por favor no te vayas- una lagrima recorrió el rostro de mayura, se sentía sola, pero luego un rayo de esperanza le ilumino un poco aquel lugar, era… loki.

-Loki, que alegría- mayura sonrió y camino hacia loki, pero en vez de que la distanciase acortara se hacia cada vez mas lejana- ¡loki!- comenzó a correr, pero igual no dio resultado.

-Mayura… me marcho- loki dio mas lentamente la media vuelta antes de desaparecer, mayura sentía que su mundo se hacia pedazos.

-¡¡Loki!!- mayura se hecho a llorar- por favor cualquiera menos tu…-

-Te lo dije estas completamente… sola- La voz se oía satisfecha de verla sufrir.

Mayura cerro sus ojos no se creería eso, ella no estaba sola, al abrirlos se encontró frente a un lugar completamente diferente, estaba frete a una pequeña posada y una anciana salio a recibirla.

-Veo que estás pérdida jovencita- mayura asintió, la anciana llevaba un kimono tradicional y tenía una cara muy amable, sus cabellos eran grises por la edad- bien pasa adelante-

Ya adentro mayura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y alegría en ese lugar se encontraba loki, mayura lo saludo muy feliz.

-¡Loki! que sorpresa y que alegría verte aquí- dijo mayura con alegría

-hola mayura- le saludo loki con dulzura, mayura se acerco a loki se inclino a su altura y lo abrazo, luego se separo un poco de el para quedar cara a cara y solo sonrió, loki se sonrojo levemente dejo de reprimirse y la beso, mayura primero lo miro confundida por la acción del pequeño detective, pero luego cerro sus ojos y simplemente se dejo llevar por aquel sentimiento oculto que sentía por el misterioso niño de orbes esmeraldas, sus leguas se entrelazaban, mezclaban sus salivas, se separaron solo por falta de aire.

-Loki…- mayura miraba con ternura y cariño a loki pero luego su semblante se volvió triste y sombrío- no puedo hacer esto… esta mal… solo… solo eres un niño- mayura dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse de aquel lugar cuando loki la detuvo

-Mayura si ese es el problema…- loki tragó saliva y se armo de valor- no soy un niño-

-¿que?- mayura lo miro confundida no sabia si eso era cierto

-Lo que oíste no soy un niño…- se armo con mas valor para decirle la verdad- soy un dios-

-¿Qué? pero si eso es imposible…- Loki no le dio mas tiempo a mayura para hablar ya que ante ella tomo su verdadera forma- ¿ka-kami-sama? ¿Eres loki?

-Si, mayura no quiero que mi apariencia sea un impedimento porque…- a loki lo invadía un sonrojo que no podía ocultar ni aunque lo intentara- porque te amo-

-Loki…- mayura estaba un poco sorprendida- yo…- un sonrojo inocultable la invadió- yo también…te amo-

Loki se sintió muy feliz por las palabras de mayura y la volvió a besar, pero fueron de nuevo interrumpidos pero esta vez por cierta rubia celosa

-Oye aléjate de mi loki- dijo Freya muerta de celos haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'mi'

-¿y quién dijo que fuera tuyo?- dijo mayura también ¿celosa?

-yo lo digo- freya y mayura se miraron con miradas asesinas y produciendo rayos de rivalidad.

-Calma chicas- dijo loki tratando de calmar la pelea

-¡TU NO TE METAS!- le gritaron freya y mayura a la vez, acto que hizo que loki sonriese nervioso y una gota bajara por su sien.

-¿y qué te da derecho a decir que loki es tuyo?- discutió freya a mayura con aires de superioridad

-Esto- mayura se acerco a loki sensualmente, cosa que hizo que este se paralizara y al instante sintiera un escalofrío ya que no sabia cuan posesiva podía llegar a ser mayura. Mayura agarro a loki por los hombros, lo miro juguetonamente, se acerco a su cuello y lo beso casi en una mordida provocando un suspiro de placer por parte del detective.

-Mayura…- dijo en un suspiro-"no sabia que podías llegar a ser tan posesiva"- sonrió con satisfacción y una pizca de lujuria.

-¡QUE! ¿COMO TE ATREVES?!- Freya ahora si estaba furiosa muerta de celos, pero intento tranquilizarse- bien si de eso se trata- miro a loki- dos pueden jugar el mismo juego

Se acerco a Loki de la misma manera que mayura, loki aun estaba paralizado así que no noto que Freya se le acercaba, pero cuando esta lo toco loki recupero la movilidad y la conciencia que había perdido, freya cerro sus ojos antes de acercarse al cuello de loki, mayura estaba muerta de rabia

-"si no te separas de el en este momento te mato"- pensaba furiosa mayura.

Freya abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de que no estaba en el cuello de loki si no en el de un extraño tipo alto de ojos negros y cabello rubio y algo gordo.

-Aaaaaah- grito freya totalmente asustada.

-Mi amor- dijo aquel extraño tipo, freya salio corriendo a toda velocidad perseguida por el sujeto- espérame-

-¿¿Loki??- pregunto mayura al notar que su amado no estaba en las cercanías, pero luego sintió como unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura.

-¿me extrañaste?- le murmuro loki dulcemente al oído.

-Me asustaste- dijo mayura fingiendo molestia

-Lo siento- se disculpó- es que te veías tan inocente y distraída que simplemente… no me pude resistir-

-Vamos a sentarnos un rato- le sugirió mayura

-Si- se sentaron en un cómodo sillón frente al fuego estaban en su mundo, un mundo donde solo había dos personas, pero fueron sacados de aquel mundo por aquella tenebrosa voz.

-Estas sola mortal… el dios del caos también te abandonara- dijo macabramente

-¿Quién es el dios del caos?- mayura era realmente ingenua y loki no contaba todos los detalles.

-Yo soy- admitió loki- pero nunca te abandonare mayura-

-ah- mayura comenzaba a entender y fingió una cara molesta- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-

-por que no preguntaste- mayura odiaba que usaran esa lógica con ella.

-estas sola…- la voz hizo de nuevo su aparición.

-no es cierto- dijo firme mayura.

-puede que ahora no lo estés pero lo estarás… lo que mas quieres en este mundo desaparecerá en este instante- luego de esas palabras loki comenzó a ser cubierto por las tinieblas.

-¡¡LOKI!!- grito mayura antes de echarse de rodillas en el suelo a punto de llorar

-¡¡MAYURA!- le grito loki captando la atención de esta- ve acá por favor

-¿q-qué pasa loki?- loki estaba cubierto por las sombras hasta poco mas arriba de las costillas y solo le quedaba una mano libre con la cual tomo el mentón de mayura obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Mayura no lo olvides te amo y pase lo que pasa nunca estarás sola… porque me tienes a mi- mayura lo miro con cariño y ternura loki la atrajo hacia si y la beso como si esa fuera la ultima vez que lo llegaría a hacer, sus leguas se entrelazaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, sus salivas se entremezclaban y una lagrima rodó de la mejilla de mayura cayendo en el suelo y una luz rojiza los cubrió a ambos haciendo desaparecer aquellas sombras que lo rodeaban.

-¿¡QUE?! ¿Cómo ha sido eso posible?- pregunto sorprendida y enojada aquella voz

Loki y mayura se separaron al oír aquellas palabras, loki sonrió con satisfacción

-El amor Odín el amor- dijo victorioso

-pero si tú eres incapaz de enamorarte- reclamo odin- sabía que esta mortal era importante para ti, pero no pensé que estuvieras enamorado de ella-

-bueno para todo hay una primera vez- dijo loki sonriente -por cierto Odín no intentes destruirme por medio de mayura que siempre voy a encontrar la forma de vencerte-

-bien… pensándolo bien puede que esa mortal evite el Ragnarok- dijo Odín con un toque de misterio- ¡si no es así ten por seguro de que antes de que pase te aniquilare!

-¿loki?...- Mayura miro con un poco de miedo y tristeza a loki.

-¿Si?- pregunto loki algo preocupado al ver la expresión de mayura.

-Prométeme algo- dijo mayura recargándose en el hombro de loki.

-Lo que sea- dijo loki abrazando protectoramente a mayura.

-prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar sola- dijo mayura mirando tiernamente a loki.

-Lo prometo- dijo loki muy seguro de sus palabras- nunca te voy a dejar sola y no voy a permitir que nada te separe de mi lado-

-Gracias- mayura se recargó en su pecho- te amo-

-yo también te amo- loki la miro traviesamente.

Unas incesantes campanadas la obligaron a abrir sus ojos aunque lentamente mientras veía donde se encontraba, no era su habitación, tampoco la oficina de la agencia, estaba en… la habitación de loki.

-¿co-cómo llegue aquí?- preguntaba mayura al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de donde se encontraba y al ver un despertado de color azul sobre una mesita de noche y a loki durmiendo en la misma cama en donde estaba ella suspiro- ¿entonces todo fue solo un sueño?

-No- dijo loki abrazándola por la cintura- todo fue real-

-Loki… ¿entonces…?- dijo mayura algo sonrojada.

-Así es soy un dios… un dios posesivo- le dio un beso casi mordida a mayura en el cuello, esta suspiro de placer.

-loki…- dijo en un suspiro para luego continuar- ¿Por qué aun tienes esa forma de niño?-

Loki casi se cae de espaldas ante la pregunta de mayura, pero lo hizo recordar que aun seguía en esa figura de niño pequeño.

-bu-bueno, supongo que… lo olvide- dijo loki mientras una gotita caía por su espalda, enseguida volvió a su forma original- ¿contenta?-

-Si y mucho- dijo mayura seductoramente mientras miraba traviesamente a loki, no aguanto mas la tentación, se giro y lo beso apasionadamente siendo correspondida al instante, pero ¿que tendrán que siempre los interrumpen? En ese momento entro Yamino a avisarle a loki que era hora de cenar

-Señor loki…- dijo Yamino normalmente pero al ver la escenita-Aaah lo siento- estaba rojo de vergüenza, hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo.

-Ese yamino, nunca cambiaria- dijo loki divertido por la reacción de Yamino.

-Loki…- dijo tímidamente mayura.

-¿Si?- pregunto loki traviesamente conteniendo sus ganas de besar a mayura mientras esta hablaba.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

-Bueno te desmayaste luego de que resolvimos un misterio- le explico loki a mayura

-Entiendo…- dijo mayura comprendiendo lo que pasaba, pero luego sonrió traviesamente- pero ¿Por qué me dejaste en tu habitación?-

-¿que? ¿No te gusta?- pregunto loki colocándose detrás de ella y abrazándola posesivamente.

-Me encanta- dijo juguetonamente mientras tomaba esos fuertes brazos que la sostenían-

-te amo- le murmuró loki suavemente al oído-

-Yo también te amo- loki y mayura se comenzaron a besar con pasión, con necesidad de sentir el cuerpo del otro, de hacer al otro suyo.

(N/A imagínense el resto de la escena y no sean tan pervertidos ¬¬U no la pongo porque estas cosas no me quedan)

1 año después…

Loki y mayura salían juntos, mayura ya lo sabia todo acerca de los dioses y todos, bueno casi todos celebraban que loki por fin se hubiera enamorado, frey no le quedaba de otra que estar feliz por su "princesa" y freya bueno solo digamos que no se le ha vuelto a ver por ahí, en ese momento se encontraban en un lugar un poco apartado de vacaciones solo loki y mayura, estaban en un hermoso valle floreado mirando el atardecer abrazados.

-Mayura?- le llamó la atención loki a mayura.

-¿Si?- pregunto esta curiosa.

-Mayura… yo…- loki se paro enfrente de ella, se arrodillo con cuidado, delicadeza y lentitud y saco una pequeña caja forrado de terciopelo rojo- mayura gracias a ti conocí lo que es el amor y por eso yo quería saber si…- abrió la caja y dejo ver un precioso anillo de plata con un diamante en el centro y esmeraldas y rubíes adornando los costados, en el interior del anillo se encontraban grabados los nombres de mayura y loki en letras japonesas- ¿te casarías conmigo?-

-por supuesto que si- mayura se abalanzo sobre loki extremadamente feliz y los dos se besaron con dulzura

(N/A Bien me salto la boda por una simple y sencilla razón no se como son las bodas en Japón -.-U mmm rima, pero eso si imaginen al papa de mayura atado ya que quiere impedir la boda y a Yamino con un pañuelo en la mano porque loki se casa)

FIN

Extra

5 años después, en la agencia de detectives todo seguía medio igual, había algunas diferencias como que ahora loki pasaba todo el tiempo en su figura original, mayura podía ver a ecchan y vivía en la mansión con loki, fenrir la llamaba "mami" y había una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos rojos paseando por la agencia, su nombre Yuri, la pequeña hija de loki y mayura, si todo era normal, excepto cuando el padre de mayura llega diciendo.

-¡NO LE METAS COSAS RARAS EN LA CABEZA A MI NIETA!- llego gritando el señor misao- ahora anda diciendo que es una semi diosa y que su padre es un dios-

-jeje la imaginación de los niños- a loki y a mayura les estaba cayendo un goteron por las espaldas loki se acerco discretamente a mayura y le murmuro.-Te dije que aun no era tiempo de decirle la verdad a nuestra hija-

-Bueno algún día tenía que saberla, no sabia que se lo fuera a contar a papá- le murmuro mayura a loki mientras el señor misao daba un gran sermón y al ver que estaban murmurando dijo.

-¡USTEDES DOS ESCUHENME CUANDO LES HABLO!- mayura y loki se asustaron- bueno no importa, solo dejen de meterle ideas raras como los misterios en la cabeza de la pequeña Yuri-

-Creo que eso será algo difícil, dado que sus padres somos detectives- dijo loki por lo bajo, pero fue escuchado por el padre de mayura.

-Solo, no le metan cosas raras en la cabeza- dijo antes de marcharse

-No se porque pero siento que me voy a enfrentar a algo parecido todos los días, por el resto de la vida de mi suegro- decía loki para si mientras una gota caía por su espalda

El padre de mayura salio, y se fue a hacer sus labores de sacerdote, claro que tuvieron que enfrentar situaciones parecidas, cuando se dio cuenta que su hija no envejecía o cuando Yuri se soltaba hablando de misterios, pero ese es otra historia…

AHORA SI FIN


End file.
